


What's Bugging Her?

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Tinker Bell thinks she's showing Peter Pan what he’s missing out on when he’s paying attention to Wendy</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Bugging Her?

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble of precisely 100 words was written for the challenge prompts: fatuous, fame, faerie

“How dare she call me ‘fatuous,’” sniffed Tinker Bell, folding her arms across her chest. “I don’t even know what it means! Anyway, I’ll show Peter he’s wrong to hang with that name-calling bitch, Wendy.” Tink asked the caterpillar with the video camera: “Are we ready?” He nodded, saying, “My dear, this will put you in the Faerie Hall of Fame for Revenge!” Smiling, the nude fairy girl dropped to all fours and was then mounted from behind by a large black beetle. “Now, fuck me till your carapace cracks!” Tinker Bell commanded, gritting her teeth. “Make me cum hard.”


End file.
